1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a washing machine capable of adjusting a water current produced by a pulsator or an agitator of the washing machine most suitably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,390 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, an improved pulsator and a washing machine producing a water current thereby are proposed. In the prior art, since the shape of the pulsator is specially designed to generate the water current conforming thereto, wet clothes will hardly entangle with each other during a washing process, thereby damaging the clothes or still more saving such damage due to the low revolving speed of the pulsator. However, in the prior art washing machine, washing performance is not so good. More specifically, although the "entangling clothes" may be restrained because of the low rotation speed of the pulsator, the wet clothes are gradually stagnated inside a tub during a washing process, thus the washing performance will be deteriorated.